Tsukune and The Shuzen Family DragonFire Rescue
by AbelofBlaze
Summary: This Is my other Idea been working on It off amd On alot this Is how I would REALLY WRITE. I think I have done a decent job so far This story was Insoired by Ed Sherran's song I" see Fire" and of coutse a certain silver haored Vampiress I hope you enjoyTsukuneXVampiress Harem OCXKurumu OCXMizore


Author's Notes: This Is a test page to see If my uploads work I'm not sure they will or not so here goes wish me luck. All are welcome here to enjoy, laugh and etc. Ideas and questions are encouraged I will answer when I can. This is made purely for the fans of the series like me.

 **Disclaimer: Rosario Vampire Is the sole idea and property of It's very beloved creator and Shounen Jump Square for showing It. I DO NOT own the rights to anything but my OC characters and my own twists and spins for this story. To that end other writers have Inspired me to do this story. Especially a certain someone SHE KNOWS WHO SHE IS. Have fun like the story If you want but just enjoy enjoyed the ride THAT INCLUDES YOU ONSLAUGHT RAID! Also no music or copyrighted materials are mine except my OC.**

 **Tsukune The Shuzen Family and DragonFire's Rescue**

Tsukune A. ,Moka A. ,Gyokuro S. ,Kaluha S. Akua S. ,Kokoa S.

 **Location: The bus stop Osaka Japan 2015**

At a bus stop In Osaka two guys were standing at the meeting place. The bus stop looked like Forest Ranger shack being that for Osaka It looked kinda country. Neither boy minded It being they were country themselves. There was a square metal phone booth made of steel with wooden panels across each section horizontally. It really looked like a cliché New York style telephone booth.

One boy about six foot one with shoulder length black hair was wearing a black and white striped horizontal style shirt. His black jean pants with a red joker card pattern matched his shirt. His shoes were black shin length leather boots. His name Is Nayota Nakashima.

The other boy was five foot seven has dark chocolate hair that he hated. For that reason he wore a Dodge Viper camo hat. ((My Story My rules don't like It Don't read but your welcome here. So Is CONSTRUCTIVE I REPEAT IN CASE YOU WEREN'T LISTENING OR PAYING ATTENTION "CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM" that does not mean hurling Insults because you don't like my story.

Bullshit like that IS NOT WELCOME HERE. So I'm warning you now you bring it here and you WILL be dealt with got It? I will not tolerate you ruining this site or story for others so you better be crystal clear on that.))

On his head to cover both boys wore an Assassin's Creed Rook necklace around they neck because they were fans of the games. He wore navy camo cargo pants with a bottle potion or a knife In every pocket but the back ones. He was chewing watermelon gum with a Sons Of Anarchy long sleeve T shirt on ((The one with the reaper on It at walmart)) and an egg white belt.

His shirt was covered by a dark brown hoody with bright blue Japanese lettering. He wore on his feet crocodile skin boots that clicked when he walked. They were just talking about the new school year.

The bus pulls up a white one with the lettering "Youkai Academy" on the side of It. Tsukune and Nayota look at each other and say "Monster Academy huh? This will be fun." They grab their bags and climb aboard to the one place that would never be the same after the 'trouble twins' arrived.

They sit down and put one headphone In listening to music as they talk about what they are going to do at their new school. "You think this school can handle us?" Tsukune asks Nayota and he says "probably not but I can't wait to get started causing trouble."

They both laughed as the bus driver watched this go on. "So this must be a school for monsters to go to eh Tsukune?" Tsukune replies yeah think we might see a Shuzen family member there Nayota?" He asks curious as they look at each other wondering.

"Don't know but you got your guitar still?" Nayota asks smiling while he pulls up a smaller case and begins to open It as they enter the dimensional tunnel. "Of course I always will the usual starter song?" He asks Nayota as a thought occurs to him.

"Might as well while we wait for this bus to arrive. Once again putting us In the monster realm just like the first time at Shuzen Castle." They both laugh at that memory as Tsukune speaks up about the third member of that night's defense.

"You think Mayoka will show up later once he finds out about where we are?" At that Nayota laughs and says "Of course he will the "terrible trio" reunited In the monster realm again... good grief this school Isn't ready for us.

We need to cause trouble on day one when we get there." Nayota agrees with him and they begin to hatch a plan as the bus driver just smiles. _'This Is getting Intetesting'_ the driver thought to himself watching the two. At this point the bus was almost through the tunnel.

At the same time a car was leaving the opposite side of the tunnel at high speed heading. The small black sports car was heading from where they just came from. The bus finally stops as the boys finish prepping their plans for the opening ceremony.

"Watch your back you two this school Is dangerous for you here." He chuckles as the song they at some point sang on the bus reminded him who they were. "Don't worry WE are the dangerous ones this school and It ain't ready for us!"

They both come back at him smiling mischievously as they walk forward. A pair of red eyes watches them as a fond smile comes to the female's face as she picks up her bag walking towards them. The two boys look around the area full of dead woods with dark bark on every tree and a red sea shining silver.

Bats flew overhead as the two boys suddenly heard a low deep power filled voice from a familiar source. "So when did you two retards get here?" The voice asks and Tsukune responds "Just now how bout you get your blonde ass out here moron?"

Laughing as she complies the two boys see a young girl step out 5 foot 7 in height. Long length straight blonde hair down to the middle of her back and burning red eyes fair bright pale skin with fair complexion. She was very well endowed for her age of seventeen. Her hips alone would tempt any man to take her but she chose her mate already.

She looked at Nayota and said "Hi baby I missed you love did you miss me too?" She smiled brightly at her boyfriend Nayota and best friend Tsukune. "Of course I did your a very special lady sweetheart and I love you." He said smiling back at his girlfriend looking at his girl's fangs.

she looks so cute when she smiles and shows her fangs. "You forgot your best friend the only favorite human you have Elizabeth." Tsukune said smiling at one of his two only best friends he ever had.

"Nonsense Tsukune you know I will always love my best friend and cherish our friendship my adopted soon to be brother In law." Elizabeth said chiding Tsukune a little while just being happy her two favorite people were there with her.

"My vampire girlfriend speaks for us both though she forgets we aren't married yet the bat for brains." Naytota got a smack on the head for that one lightly.

"Don't tease a girl you WILL marry me someday got It lover boy?" She yells at him grinning while angry at his slight but fake and joking Insult. "You know I want to baby I wouldn't play with your heart like that. That being said I don't want you hurt because of me. Tsukune doesn't want to be the cause of pain to you either.

None of the three do that's why I left and so did my other two brothers... so I wouldn't burden you with our problems." Nayota pleads his case but his love of his life Isn't hearing It now that she has him back for good.

" **NO THAT IS NOT GOING TO FLY HERE DAM YOU! BOTH OF YOU DON'T LEARN BUT YOUR WORSE NAYOTA NAKASHIMA! You don't get It yet YOUR problems ARE MY problems! I love you so whatever your going through we go through together as a couple!**

 **I don't care that I'm a vampire of pure blood. You are my mate my partner I will not allow you to leave me! Not even time will take you from me I WILL fix your mortality Issue with me one day as well!"** Elizabeth's power starts to rise as she shouts until she senses something coming.

She dashes and grabs her boyfriend pulling him out of the way just In time forgetting Tsukune In her emotional state. Tsukune wondering why she jumped away only hears one thing before he felt intense pain. "LOOK OUT MOVE OUT OF THE WAY COMING THROUGH!"

The next thing anyone knew BAM Tsukune was hit with a girl's bike. Both were thrown forward as Tsukune put his right hand on the ground and lifted himself up. He skided as the left arm wrapped around the girl catching her in his arm.

"TSUKUNE!" yells Nayota as he sees his brother In arms get nailed HARD by a flying bike and a girl with...pink hair? Tsukun manages to stop skidding but then lays over on the ground. He let's go of the girl and starts holding his head in pain.

Nayota and Elizabeth run to his side to check on him to make sure he Is alright for sure. Worried Nayota picks Tsukune up off the ground and leans him against himself. Finally In a sitting position Tsukune begins to gather himself fast. He can't let his guard down for long.

They were being hunted after all and were notorious through the monster world several times over. It was mostly for their feat at the Shuzen castle that saved the family's life from a catastrophe. An event which would change the world's fate and the fate of a band of brothers as well.

Eventually they find the nurse's office and bring Tsukune and girl who Elizabeth think she knows Inside. The nurse got them squared away but noticed that Tsukune had no body temperature reading. He felt warm to the touch as a human which really surprised her too should feel. Something was up and mentioned It really lightly to his friends. At this Nyota panicked and tried to come up with a lie but only thought of him having either a birth defect or a disease so he claimed Tsukune had both those ailments.

The nurse was not sure what to make of It really and was looking Into It further until a groan from the pink haired girl who then began to awaken. She then noticed a familiar face and It was at this point her dear friend Elizabeth meaning the billionaire Princess Indeed HAD returned as rumors were. She was shocked to say the least that she was here with her. She asked

"ELIZABETH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE MY FRIEND? I have missed you so much my friend but….who are the other two with you?"

At this Elizabeth looked down at her rosary and grabbed It pulling It off as easily as could be. A bright light starts to shine as Moka transforms Into her true form. Her hair turned bright silver and her hips grew out wider. Her butt grew three times In size her underwear could hardly contain her now and breasts grew out to a double D cup size. Her eyes turned deep scarlet red and her fangs were visible as she yawned. It was a look of shock as she saw three of her best friends. She never thought she'd see any of them again especially In front of her right now she was astounded to say the least.

She laid eyes on Tsukune who was let's say surprised to see Moka as a teenager herself. He couldn't help but notice she had become a real looker. However he never had much of a love life for good reason and Intended on keeping It that way. The bond of brothers was strong among their brethren and now ONLY kind but he couldn't put them at risk since they were being tracked for their powers. Moka broke him from his thoughts as she asked the question that would change everything slowly for them all.

"Tsukune Is that you really? You look so much different now and what Is all this your wearing?" she gestured to the ensemble he had on.

Tsukune just rose his eyebrows and sighed replying "Really? Never Insulted your sense of fashion even though you used to dress like an aristocrat."

Moka retorted with "As a member of the Shuzen family of Vampires I am an aristocrat Insolent fool. You haven't changed at all really I am really disappointed In you for not knowing that or you have forgotten that. As for you Elizabeth why did you remove my seal It was there for a reason."

Elizabeth true to her family nature got angry fast " **MOKA AKASHIYA THERE IS NO GOOD REASON FOR YOU TO BE SEALED LIKE THAT AND YOU KNOW IT! I simply noticed that more than your power Is sealed and yes I know about seals because I was taught about them. You need one that seals just your power not who you are entirely! Another thing you can pull the cold Tsundere act with them If your really Intending on being stupid. However I WILL NOT allow you to talk to me your only pureblood vampire friend you have left like that.**

 **I am every bit your equal In social status and reputation and I'm richer than you are. I have VERY MUCH NOT let all that go to my head like you apparently have. I stood by you through everything as long as I could. My family Is guarding your sisters as we speak and helping your mother smooth things over. I know the vampire community looks down on me for choosing my own mate that early In my life.**

 **I will not stand by and let my love suffer as he has since the night Alucard woke up. The same two fell dragons awoke and weakened your entire household to the point they nearly killed ALL OF YOU! The only saving grace was that Tsukune, Nayota and his three brothers stepped forth and challenged the beasts. That night was so humbling and yet you really wanna sit there and tell me that you don't think positively of HUMANS who leap frogged US of all Youkai In strength.**

 **I'm very disappointed In you Tsukune's father Is the reason your mother Is still alive! Only he knows where she Is and only my family knows his location to. I am NOT going to betray her wishes by telling you that before she told me to. You should be grateful to them that Alucard and the dragons were defeated that night at cost of their brother's life! He IS IN ACOMA NOW I HOPE YOU KNOW!"**

To say Moka was shocked was beyond understatement Tsukune after that had walked out and slammed the door at this mention Elizabeth groaned lazily not wanting him to do that. She then grunted and commented on "Now having to go comfort her best friend and one of Moka's five best friends." It was at that point said vampire had been frustrated that ANYONE would talk to HER like that. She was the daughter of Issa Shuzen and Akasha Bloodriver. She would have the respect back she deserves from her or she would remind her of her place.

Moka jumped up and grabbed Elizabeth's wrists slamming her Into the wall of the nurses office growling In defiance of her friend. Elizabeth on her part was stunned very little as she kicked Moka back away from her and then made to do a sweep kick and take her legs out. Moka pushed off the wall she bumped up against and aim a round house at Elizabeth's head. Liz then slid under the kick and flip up punching Moka right In the back and drove her through the window.

The Chairman Tenmei Mikogami arrived outside In time to see the fight going on and smiled as two blurs shot past him. Everyone heard unsheathing as two blades flashed and four slashes roared to life tearing the ground as Nayota and Tsukune unleashed their powers breaking their cover. The two Vampiress Immediately stopped and had their clothes tore up all over revealing more than enough to catch the boys attention.

The girls at least had worn underwear and the boys could see enough that Tsukune grabbed Moka and swung her around by the leg. Nayota was doing the same the two vampire princess heiresses were once again In pure shock. They got literally slammed together head first on each other and got knocked loopy as they saw stars by full force getting their bodies bonked together mainly their heads. At that the boys left and Mikogami sorted the mess out getting Moka a proper power only seal for her.

 **The next day**

After the fight and everything all four of the former group came to class and subsequently had a not so bad day. That was until class let out and then an argument started about a painting between Nayota and Tsukune. The girls just sighed as Moka walked off and was being followed and she knew It…It was at this point she walked off Into woods to confront him. She noticed his familiar Youki and could almost tell who It was.

" **Alright Saizo come on out now I know It's you I sense you from here your Youki Is familiar enough. You've stalked me ever since the earlier exchange with Tsukune and Myself ending with Elizabeth handing you your ass. Now get out here and face me or Is the little boy of troll TOO SCARED?"**

Moka waited for response when suddenly a long tongue shot out and nearly grabbed her. She did manage to dodge him just before that happened as he then charged her Intending to do bodily harm to her. As Moka dodged out of the way again she kicked Saizo but being limited It didn't do enough damage. So she was really hoping to get the dam seal off before the troll got her cornered. She couldn't get enough power behind her attacks to put him out.

' _Damn If I don't really put some pain In him soon he's going to grab hold of me at some point. I wish I could get this DAMN THING OFF ALREADY! Elizabeth where are you when I need you?!'_

Sure enough Elizabeth had tracked her down and felt her Youki shift and came to see what was wrong. Nayota wasn't far behind meaning Tsukune wasn't either. Seeing Tsukune appear by Moka he ripped off her Rosary and uncovered the silk blanket wrapping on his blade he was given back. He began to sing the song "I See Fire by Ed Sherann." In his old fashion without knowing It and he hit Saizo In the face with sword hilt. He set him skidding several feet away and not a second later punted him up In the air. With his sheath hand clotheslined him to the ground and stepped away gesturing for Moka to have her turn slashing the ground away so It trapped Saizo. " **He DID try to rape you so It's your turn her bitchy princessness of the Shuzen family. Have your apparent fun with him whatever you will** **I'm DONE b** **eating on the helpless morons for today. They quite frankly should know who I am at least when this little blabber mouth starts squawking to others. Unfortunately that puts this school and everyone In It In grave danger because us three are here…..and here I thought I could avoid that by leaving for all this time. Ugh why does the after affects of a choice have to be so hard….."** Tsukune groaned and Moka then looked the most upset and shocked more than she had In years. " **That's why you left to protect everyone close to you why did you do that? I WAS LEFT ALONE BECAUSE YOUR INSOLENT FOOLISH AND NAIIVE CHOICE DAMN YOU! SO YOU LEFT ME SO I WOULDN'T BE IN DANGER YOU STUPID BASTARD! I was treated like an outcast among YOUR kind I trusted you to be my friend. You betrayed me and my friendship!"**

Moka shouted kicking Saizo In the face putting him through two trees. After that Tsukune threw down the Rosary and stormed off angrily at being accused. He had enough of the bitchy Vampiress and her Ignorance after the fight Elizabeth dragged off Moka and broke part of her cold shell. Moka was so shaken telling her about Mayora the fourth brother of their brotherhood of sword binders.

To say she actually felt bad knowing Instead of dying he was In an unreachable Acoma. One Tsukune feels he caused and hasn't forgiven himself for either so no matter how hard he fights he feels he has lost. He's lost sight of his whole life because he feels his weakness cost Mayora his own life. As well costing them a fellow brother In arms but for Nayota and Tayoya as well as Utoyota with last but not less 5 man team that Included Tsukune who was the strongest of them all but not realted.

Mayora was their ACTUAL brother one who they all cherished he had sworn an oath to blade the same as them. Now cursed to walk the earth neither fully alive nor dead a walking ronin with no loyalty but to his blade. However should the time come when the blade breaks and dies so does he.

That night the battle raged on the mountain range of the Shuzen land every vampire even In ear shot had praised their efforts. Everyone thought they were dead before only four came back that night but all were heart broken. They had given their all barely alive and bloody herroraging Injuries no one should survive unless they were truly Immortal. Akasha Bloodriver had given the titles of "Strongest Sword Users Of The Monster World as well as Guadians of all sacred life from evil beasts." It was not a battle won because It was wanted but It was forced on them. They took everything as well as expected moping and crying their haunting wails still lurk In ALL the daughter's worst dreams turned evil nightmares.

Nothing could console the permanently scarred young men who were but children when they faced down the worst unholy spawn any monster has ever seen. The evil dark beasts still lurk In the fears of all who witnessed It's attack on Shuzen manor who drained two Shinso Vampires of their power to the point they could not fight back against the dark beasts.

Only the courage of five human boys that night spared the declining and ancient race known as vampires. Every Youkai shudders at the fact that If the Vampires had fallen then the dragons of evil or dubbed "The Dark Beasts of the Apocalyptic reign for one dragon and The Breath of hell and brimstones Inner Circle" would have ended all monster kind. Even with human help they could not have hoped to defeat such beasts as their minions still try to free them and do their bidding.

Now Moka understood why everything happened why they were so hunted by everyone. She now had a friendship to repair that little did she know she not only would need. It would be a man she could not live without If he scorned her then her will to live would decay as his currently Is.

He refuses to give up though In hopes he can free his brother and slay the dark beasts Mayora's sword has sealed. She looked for Tsukune for hours until dark but could never find him so she waited until her once again best friend would return to her.

 **The Next Day**

The School day went by fast for Moka and the group as someone was noticeably absent which was Tsukune. During lunch the ground shook horribly as a slash of tearing power roared to life cutting the roof. It then was VERY clear where he was as some random ogre picked a fight and he quickly dispatched him quickly.

That was just the Icing on the cake as he heard a Roar that brought Ice cold feelings In his veins. He thought no way could one of "THEIR" underlings could be here..." _No fucking way could their power reach here already...unless there was ONE ALREADY HERE SHIT THAT MEANS SOMEONE KNEW! Means they either regained conciseness while sealed OR someone else related to them KNOWS!_

To be continued :P Ha good spot to stop so I can post this chapter story.

Also as a side note I will NOT be abandoning my other story the next chapter Is already underway.


End file.
